Mirrors By My Side
by SternenDisaster
Summary: "How did you even end up in a mirror?" Atsushi laid on the ground, his body filled with wounds. Scratches were all over his hands and Chuuya could see some new scars. For a moment he felt rage, wanting to beat the people ruling in the orphanage.


_"Who are you?"_

 _A boy with dirty white hair looked at him, his sunset alike eyes shining in curiosity, as he looked at the mirror in front of him._

 _"I'm...," a voice echoed softly, but at the same time dangerous, "... nothing but a mere reflection."_

 _The boys narrowed his eyes, "But I can see you, right?"_

 _The reflection blinked, his blue eyes looking at the child in front of him, wondering what he would say as next._

 _"And you're feeling an emotion, so you're alive."_

 _" Feeling... An emotion?"_

 _"Yes," the boy suddenly looked worried, "you're crying."_

 _And true to the child's words tears glittering like pearls, poured down his cheeks._

 **_It's been so many years._ **

* * *

Little water drops feel from the ceiling, landing quietly on the ground, making a pretty sound in Atsushi's opinion.

"Are you going to look the whole day at these shitty drops?"

"No, I still get a beating later," the boy said, continuing to observe the water drops, "and you shouldn't curse in front of a child, Chuuya-san."

The man frowned, "Shut up... You had worse."

Both continued to sit in silence, not daring to speak up.

* * *

Atsushi hugged himself, trying to gather as much warmth as possible.

"C-cold."

Chuuya looked at him, worry hidden in his blue orbs.

"Will you be okay?"

The kid looked at the mirror in front of him, trying to smile.

"Don't worry," he rubbed his arms, "I had worse."

In that moment Chuuya couldn't help but blame himself for not being able to do something.

* * *

"How did you even end up in a mirror?"

Atsushi laid on the ground, his body filled with wounds. Scratches were all over his hands and Chuuya could see some new scars. For a moment he felt rage, wanting to beat the people ruling in the orphanage.

"I don't remember."

"Huh? Why?"

For a moment the elder hesitated, but then he gathered the courage to whisper the words and for some reason Atsushi heard them clearly.

 _"Because I wanted to forget."_

Atsushi noticed the pain behind those words.

"Sorry for asking."

"It's okay." _It's not._

* * *

Chuuya could hear light steps coming towards the room he was in and suddenly the door was opened quietly and closed as quietly after Atsushi came in, holding something in his hands.

A hand mirror.

It's glass was a bit broken, but it still could be used. The handle was pitch black.

"For what do you need a mirror?"

"For you, Chuuya-san."

Chuuya blinked. _What?_

"Maybe you'll get a friend."

The older one of them was confused at first, until he realized what Atsushi meant.

"Are you stupid? No, wait don't answer this. Anyway, that won't function."

But the kid ignored his words, laying the hand mirror in front of the bigger mirror.

"It won't hurt to try."

Chuuya looked at mirror and mumbled, "... It won't function."

Despite his words Chuuya waited, his attention never leaving the hand mirror. He didn't get a friend, but they found out he could travel from different mirrors. And Chuuya realized that it was okay.

 _Because he had Atsushi._

* * *

The door opened and Chuuya spoke up, "What the fuck took you so long? Not that I care, bu-"

He stopped talking the moment he saw Atsushi.

The child was walking, whilst leaning on the wall. He was covered with more scars than usual. The elder felt the rage almost taking over, but he got control over it.

Then Atsushi looked up, his face tainted with some blood.

The kid sat down, his back leaning against the mirror. Chuuya inhaled once before he sat down as well.

It was silent and Chuuya wished he could leave the mirror at least this one time.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Chuuya-san."

And suddenly the older male felt like laughing.

"Isn't it funny, Atsushi?"

"What?"

"That you're the only person in the whole wide world knows of my existence, despite..."

Both Chuuya and Atsushi smiled bitterly.

 _"... Despite that you're blind."_

* * *

"Let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, Atsushi."

There was something on Chuuya's mind and he knew exactly how to get the answer for it.

"It's a question game. I ask you one and in return you can ask me one."

"Ah, okay... Can I start?"

"Yes."

"How is it there where you are?"

Chuuya stopped, wondering how to answer that.

"It's black here... kinda dull... It's _lonely_ here, Atsushi."

"..."

"... I'll continue. Why are you the only one here?"

"... I... the headmaster said I would only bring calamity to the other children, if I were with them."

 _And that was the last straw, Chuuya had enough._

Days later Atsushi escaped the orphanage. The only thing he took with him was a hand mirror.

* * *

He laid on the sand wondering what he should do as next. Escaping from the orphanage suddenly didn't seem as one of the best things he did anymore.

"Okay, okay. I admit it wasn't the best idea I had, but Atsushi, you wouldn't have survived there."

The child frowned. He knew the chances of him surviving in the orphanage were low. But to time it felt like surviving there was bigger than in the near of some damn ocean.

"It doesn't matter, Chuuya. I can't even see."

Silence meet his statement and Atsushi was sure his companion hadn't anything to say anymore.

But he did.

"That's okay, Atsushi. Because..."

Atsushi gazed to his right side, knowing the mirror was there.

 _"... I'll be your sight."_

* * *

Walking through the night made him feel scared.

Because he knew there was a beast following him, he could hear it's growl. Or maybe...

 _.. Maybe it wasn't following him._

"Atsushi, the beast you keep talking about..."

"Y-yes?"

"It's you."

"Huh?... What?"

"You know what ability users are, right?"

"Yes."

"You're one and your ability is to turn into a tiger."

"..."

Atsushi spent thinking about it for days.

* * *

"Hey, Chuuya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have an ability as well?"

"I had one. Well, before I ended up here."

"... Will you one day tell me about your past?"

 _"... Maybe."_

* * *

After stealing some food Atsushi sat in alley eating it.  
He wasn't too keen on stealing, but after Chuuya kept telling him that he wouldn't survive if he didn't, Atsushi eventually started stealing from shops in the near or people.

"... I hate needing to steal."

"And yet you do it," a voice answered.

The voice wasn't Chuuya's, so Atsushi sprang up, narrowing his eyes.

"I need to survive somehow," he told the unknown man.

The man spoke up and Atsushi was sure he was smiling, "Of course... May I ask for your help?"

"Why?"

"You see I'm a detective and I have a mission to do. I could use some help."

"And why the fuck should I help you?"

"I pay you as much food as you want."

Atsushi blinked for a moment, but then he scoffed. Maybe in another world where he didn't met Chuuya he would have said yes.

But this wasn't another world and he met Chuuya.

 _And he was greatly influenced by Chuuya._

"And why the heck should I believe you?"

"Aww, you wound me. I'm a perfectly honest man."

Atsushi wanted to argue, but before he could say something his companion spoke up.

"Atsushi... Believe him. He... He might be able to help you, but... But be cautious..."

Atsushi listened to his words, his eyes widening. Why would Chuuya say that? Did he... _Know this stranger?_

"... Or he might destroy you."

It was silent for some seconds, but then Atsushi spoke up.

"... Okay, but I'll punch you in the face if you do something false."

"Okay~"

* * *

Both sat in some restaurant and Atsushi eat a lot of Chazuke.

"Oh~ You been starving for awhile and everything you want is a bowl of rice?"

"With tea on it," mumbled Atsushi.

"Okay, okay. A bowl of rice with tea on it."

The orphan nodded.

* * *

"How should I call you," Atsushi asked, only yet realizing that he didn't know the stranger's name.

"Ohoho, you can call me the hero of all wome-"

"Come here before I strangle you!"

Same came running to them and proceeded to strangle Dazai.

Chuuya sighed in the mirror Atsushi held.

"Call him the enemy of all women, Dazai Osamu."

"I see, thanks."

* * *

"So... Kunikida-san, Dazai. What should I do?"

"H-How mean! Why are you only referring so politely to Kunikida-kun?"

"Because you're an ass-"

"Bandage wasting device," Chuuya said and Atsushi knew he should answer with that.

"... Because you're a bandage wasting device."

Dazai blinked, before he grinned and suddenly patted the orphan's head.

"And how do you know that I'm not just simply hurt?"

"... Your voice."

"My voice?"

"It doesn't sound hurt despite that you move your arms so much."

Dazai was left speechless.

* * *

"Hey, Atsushi-kun, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"Whenever you speak with Kunikida-kun or me you don't look at us. At first I thought you were just shy or scared, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Say..."

Atsushi closed his eyes knowing what came as next.

"... Are you blind?"

"Yes?"

"I see... But why did you know that I wear bandages?"

"I felt them as you patted my head."

"You felt them? You know how bandages feel?"

 _"Yes, I wore a lot of them in my childhood."_

* * *

"We're searching for a tiger," Kunikida said.

"... A tiger?" _Oh, no._

"Yeah, it kept appearing here in Yokohama and people are scared."

"Isn't that the police's job then?"

"Of course, Atsushi-kun. But you know...," Dazai said, hugging Atsushi's waist from behind and laying his head on the orphan's shoulder.

Atsushi could see Chuuya glaring in the mirror, which laid on the table. Then Dazai leaned in and whispered something in his ears before Atsushi and Kunikida kicked him.

* * *

 ** _"... We're the Armed Detective Agency."_ **

* * *

Atsushi took his mirror and gave it to Dazai.

"Hm?"

"Please look after it."

Chuuya began to protest, "What are you planning to do, _Atsushi?!_ "

"Why?" The brown haired detective narrowed his eyes.

"You know it, don't you," Atsushi closed his eyes, "I'm the tiger."

And then he felt a hand on his head. Surprised he opened his eyes.

Dazai was smiling at him.

"I'm surprised that you know of your ability, but that will make things easier."

* * *

 ** _"Join the Armed Detective Agency."_ **

* * *

"I let Dazai decide." _I approve of you._

Atsushi watched Fukuzawa walking away and smiled.

 _Thank you._

* * *

"Is there something you want, Atsushi-kun?"

Dazai was walking around in the orphan's new apartment.

"A mirror."

He turned around, looking at Atsushi with disbelief.

"A... _Mirror?_ "

"Yes."

"... Now where I think about it, you always take this one hand mirror with you," Dazai mumbled, looking at said mirror in Atsushi's hand, "why?"

"Because this mirror, no, every mirror in this world is important to me."

"Huh... What?"

Atsushi got the mirror for his apartment.

* * *

"You..."

In front of him stood Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Atsushi remembered something Chuuya once told him.

 _"If you see someone with black hair and white tips, wearing a long dark coat... Run away."_

Normally Atsushi would have listened, but he didn't.

Because that Akutagawa broke his hand mirror.

Later Dazai carried Atsushi home, worried, despite knowing that his leg healed.

"It's okay, Dazai. My leg is okay and I rather look after my mirr-"

 **_"Stop talking about this fucking mirrors for once and think about your own damn health."_ **

His voice was cold, so Atsushi didn't complain.

* * *

Walking through the city Atsushi smiled happy, eyeing the money in his hands. He could see it thanks to his tiger eyes.

 _It was his own pay._

But what should he buy? He already had food and clothes.

Then he saw something and he walked closer to observe it.

A pocket mirror with a little hat design.

"Are you an idiot," Chuuya looked at the mirror Atsushi brought home, "the money was meant for you. You should have bought yourself something and not for me."

"But your birthday is soon, Chuuya."

"... You remembered?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Dazai, do you know someone who has an ability related with mirrors?"

"Again mirrors... Yes, I do."

"Who?"

"... You're better off not knowing, Atsushi-kun."

* * *

"How did you get into this _world_?"

Chuuya sighed.

"Didn't you already ask?"

"..."

"...Someone caged me in here."

* * *

"Please, Dazai!"

Atsushi bowed, hoping Dazai would tell him.

"No."

"Please..."

* * *

There must be someone other than Dazai and Chuuya who know this damn mirror ability user.

But who?

 _Wait..._

 _"I was Dazai's former partner, Atsushi."_

Wasn't Dazai a former mafia member?

* * *

"Where are you going, Atsushi-kun?"

"The heck I tell you that." Atsushi walked away, mumbling these words.

"... Is it because of _that_ ability user?"

The orphan halted in his steps, "And if it is?"

"Atsushi _she_ isn't a-"

Atsushi smiled,"So it's a she?"

"..."

"Well, see you another time, Dazai."

"... Atsushi?"

"Hm?"

"I tell you about her, but only if I...," the elder looked to the side, "... Only if I can come with you."

* * *

"I see... So you angered her and she decided to curse you, but because of your ability it didn't function. And because of that..." _She killed your partner._

Oh, if Dazai only knew.

"Do you still want to seek her out, Atsushi-kun?"

Said boy blinked, "Of course."

* * *

"Akutagawa-kun? What are you doing here? Wait! Don't tell me, you're here to declare your love for Atsushi-kun."

Akutagawa scoffed, "As if. I have a job which concerns that woman as well."

"Well, then you surely can accompany us~"

 _Oh god, please not, Dazai._

Akutagawa ended up going with them despite Atsushi's protests.

* * *

"What are you doing here, bastard?!"

Atsushi didn't use his tiger eyes at the moment, so he wasn't sure how the woman looked like, but her voice sounded confident and strong.

"Aww, I love you too, Mai-chan. But you should ask that Atsushi-kun," Dazai pointed at the orphan, "he was the one that wanted to see you. Or should I say _hear_ you?" _Fuck, that bastard._

"Huh? What do you want, kid?"

Atsushi wasn't sure what to say, but after hearing the clocks ticking he couldn't stop himself from speaking up.

"Release him."

"Eh, release... him?"

Atsushi inhaled, suddenly knowing that Dazai and Akutagawa were behind him.

"Nakahara Chuuya."

* * *

"A-Atsushi-kun, how do you... I never told you h-his...n-name."

"I know, Chuuya himself told me."

The orphan could hear the woman scoff, " I never caged him alive."

Atsushi frowned, "But why the fuck is he alive then?"

"He isn't."

"He is!"

Now he could hear her sigh, "Okay, kid. I'm going to try and lo-"

"You're lying," A sharp and cold voice interrupted her.

 _Dazai._

"He is dead," Dazai glared at them, but Atsushi could see the tears, "I saw him die."

And before they could say anything, he left building. Seconds later Akutagawa trailed behind.

* * *

"... Would you try please?"

She did as asked, thought she kept mumbling about how he was already dead.

Until she suddenly stopped, her eyes widened.

 _"... Oh."_

* * *

Chuuya opened his eyes.

 _Something wasn't right._

And then he saw, for the first time in years, a bright light.

* * *

Atsushi activated his tiger eyes and the first thing he saw was Chuuya.

 _Not in a mirror._

"Atsushi...," Chuuya tried to take a step, but suddenly he was falling forwards.

Into Atsushi's arms, who immediately hugged him.

The orphan smiled warmly, "Chuuya."

And everything felt okay.

 _Because he had Atsushi._

* * *

The former mafia member was sitting on a chair and Mai, the mirror ability user, was bowing to him.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were already dead and... And I wanted to take revenge on that bastard... An-"

"It's okay."

"Bu-"

"I know. You probably shouldn't have thrown my body into some mirror, no matter if dead or alive, but we're talking about Dazai and I know how much of a asshole he can be."

Atsushi was looking at the scene with amusement.

"Though there is one thing I still don't get," Chuuya mumbled.

"Hm?"

"How was Atsushi able to see me?"

"... I don't know. Did he maybe have special eyes?"

"Special eyes?"

"Eyes with a very good eyesight as example?"

"Ah... Yes, I have a pretty good eyesight."

" _Have_ ," Mai blinked, turning to look at Atsushi, "aren't you blind?"

"My ability let's me have the sight of a tiger."

"Oh."

* * *

Atsushi was carrying Chuuya as they were on their way to Dazai and Akutagawa.

"I can't believe this."

"It's only normal, Chuuya. You didn't walk _really_ for years."

"But still... Not being able to move..."

"Ch-" suddenly both looked in front of them were Dazai and Akutagawa were kissing.

"Is this for... comfort?" Atsushi blinked, trying to catch his words.

Apparently the two heard him as they stopped kissing and looked at him.

Only to widen their eyes in shock.

"Chuuya...," his former partner whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks, _"Chuuya!"_

* * *

Chuuya was sitting in a wheelchair, as he kept muttering curses.

"Well, let's try the wheelchair out," Atsushi said, smiling brightly, as he shoved said wheelchair.

"Isn't it funny, Atsushi?"

"What?" The white haired boy asked.

"That you're the one helping me to move, despite...," both smiled gently, "... Despite that you're blind."

Sometimes time changes people.

 _Sometimes it doesn't._

* * *

Chuuya looked around the agency. It's been months since his release and he was currently sitting in the apartment which he shared with Atsushi.

One that day many people were there, as Atsushi had birthday.

When they asked him why he knew when his birthday was, he smiled bitterly.

 _"The headmaster gave me a birthday present on that day."_

 _Somehow Chuuya had a bad feeling about everything._

 _But Kenji didn't seem to sense anything._

 _"Oh! What was it?"_

 _And the next words horrified everyone. Chuuya could have sworn that he saw Akutagawa, Ranpo and Dazai cry._

 **_"My blind eyes."_ **

* * *

"You're eighteen now, right?"

Chuuya glanced at Atsushi. They were currently outside, not wanting to see the sad look on everyone's face.

"Yes, why?"

And then Chuuya suddenly took Atsushi's shirt and tugged him down, smashing their lips together.

 _Because of this._

* * *

And Chuuya knew.

 **_He was more than a mere reflection._ **

Because he felt.

 _Because he loved Atsushi._


End file.
